ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Titans (film trilogy)
Titans is an American animated direct-to-video action-adventure superhero film trilogy based on by DC Comics, being produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment from TBD 2016 until TBD 2020. Synopsis Set six months after the Flushed short, the Titans are out to fight evil and tyranny. Films #''Titans'' (2016) #''Titans: Death'' (2018) #''Titans: Trigon Age'' (2020) Characters Main *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Seth Green) - a clone of Superman who forms and leads the Titans, fighting in the name of justice and heading to take down any kind of threat or menace. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - Batman's original sidekick who joins the Titans to take down tyranny and now works by himself to prove that he no longer needs Bruce to be a hero. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - Nightwing's partner and girlfriend who joins the Titans as well and helps him to prove himself while she deals with the ghosts of her past. *'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an alien princess who, after being banished to Earth, becomes a member of the Titans while trying to understand Earth's culture. *'Zachary Zatara' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Zatanna's cousin who, like her, can use magic to fight crime and ends up joining the Titans to show that he can be a hero and a powerful magician like her. *'Karen Beecher/Bumblebee' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Speedy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - Green Arrow's sidekick who is an old friend of Nightwing and joins the Titans to improve his archery skills and just help people. *'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a teenager who has the ability of manipulating earth and usually tries TBD. In the second film, she is revealed to be the princess of the country of Markovia. Supporting *'Com. James Gordon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Barbara's father who heads the Gotham City Police Department and TBD. **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - Gordon's head detective who distrusts any kind of super and TBD. *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Justice League', consisting of: **'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Brion Markov/Geo-Force' (voiced by TBD) - Tara's older brother who is the prince of Markovia TBD. * Antagonists *'Princess Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Starfire's sister who was responsible for banishing her to Earth and leads an army of rogue soldiers to take over Earth, even if it implies the sacrifice of humanity to reach her goal. *'Ding Dong Daddy' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a rather paranoid war veteran who develops a weird obsession for Nightwing and is out to take down all TBD. *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Trigon' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - an ancient demon who plans on invading TBD. **'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - Trigon's half-demon daughter who was manipulated and brainwashed by him into becoming his loyal enforcer, eventually snapping out of it and sacrificing her life to banish her father. *'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' (voiced by Nolan North) - a psychopathic cult leader who unleashed Trigon and is TBD. Video game adaption See Titans vs. H.I.V.E. Comic tie-in See We Are Titans. Trivia *The Titans have been active for one year during the first film. *The co-directors Ryan Curcwald and Stella McDonnell both express interest in somewhat expanding the universe. **Ryan expressed interest in doing a Justice League mini-series. **Stella went to make her own television adaption of the Green Lantern Corps. Category:Film series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Category:2016 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas